Джонни Джостар/Галерея
Иллюстрации Обложки глав= 2005_8.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' August 2005 Ultra jump may 2006 johnny lucy gyro.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' May 2006 2006_8.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' August 2006 2007_3.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' March 2007 Ultra_jump_april_2008_johnny_gyro.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2008 Ultra_jump_october_2009_gyro_johnny.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' October 2009 UJ0410.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' April 2010 Ultra_jump_may_2011_johnny_group.jpg|''Ultra Jump'' May 2011 |-| Обложки томов= Volume_82.jpg|SBR Volume 2 Volume_84.jpg|SBR Volume 4 Volume_85.jpg|SBR Volume 5 Volume_86.jpg|SBR Volume 6 Volume_88.jpg|SBR Volume 8 Volume_89.jpg|SBR Volume 9 Volume_90.jpg|SBR Volume 10 Volume_92.jpg|SBR Volume 12 Volume_94.jpg|SBR Volume 14 Volume_95.jpg|SBR Volume 15 Volume_96.jpg|SBR Volume 16 Volume_99.jpg|SBR Volume 19 Volume_102.jpg|SBR Volume 22 Volume_103.jpg|SBR Volume 23 Volume_104.jpg|SBR Volume 24 Часть 7: Гонка «Стальной Шар» Манга= Lil johnny.PNG|Little Johnny Nicholas 2.PNG|Johnny with Nicholas and Danny Nicholas Johnny pinky promise.png|Johnny and Nicholas pinky promise Famous Johnny.png|Johnny in his prime Johnny Darkness.PNG|Revealing his 'dark determination' faceoff.jpg|Johnny catches up to Valentine Johnny Cavalry spin.JPG|Johnny performing the Golden Spin Part7logo.png|Emblem from Ultra Jump May 2010 |-| Скетчи= johnny1.jpg johnny02.jpg johnny03.jpg johnny04.jpg johnny05.jpg johnny06.jpg gyrojohnny01.jpg Часть 8: ДжоДжолион Johnny29.jpg|Johnny in his late 20's Johnnynrina.jpg|Johnny with his loving wife Rina Death of Johnny.jpg|Johnny's untimely death at age 29 Обложки глав Главы с 1 по 39= SBR Chapter 3.png|SBR Chapter 3 SBRchapter15.png|SBR Chapter 15 SBR Chapter 20.png|SBR Chapter 20 SBRchapter23.png|SBR Chapter 23 SBRchapter24.png|SBR Chapter 24 SBR Chapter 25 Cover B.png|SBR Chapter 25 SBRchapter26.png|SBR Chapter 26 SBRchapter27.png|SBR Chapter 27 SBR Chapter 28.jpg|SBR Chapter 28 SBR Chapter 30.jpg|SBR Chapter 30 SBR Chapter 33.jpg|SBR Chapter 33 SBR Chapter 37.jpg|SBR Chapter 37 SBR_Chapter_39.jpg|SBR Chapter 39 |-| Главы с 40 по 71= SBR_Chapter_40.jpg|SBR Chapter 40 SBR_Chapter_41.jpg|SBR Chapter 41 SBR_Chapter_42.jpg|SBR Chapter 42 SBR_Chapter_43.jpg|SBR Chapter 43 SBR_Chapter_44.jpg|SBR Chapter 44 SBR_Chapter_45.jpg|SBR Chapter 45 SBR Chapter 46.jpg|SBR Chapter 46 SBR_Chapter_48.jpg|SBR Chapter 48 SBR_Chapter_51.jpg|SBR Chapter 51 SBR Chapter 52.jpg|SBR Chapter 52 SBR Chapter 53.png|SBR Chapter 53 SBR_Chapter_54.jpg|SBR Chapter 54 SBR Chapter 55.jpg|SBR Chapter 55 SBR_Chapter_56.jpg|SBR Chapter 56 SBR_Chapter_57.png|SBR Chapter 57 SBR_Chapter_58.jpg|SBR Chapter 58 SBR Chapter 59 Cover A.png|SBR Chapter 59 SBR Chapter 63.jpg|SBR Chapter 63 SBR_Chapter_65.jpg|SBR Chapter 65 SBR_Chapter_71.jpg|SBR Chapter 71 |-| Главы с 72 по 95= SBR_Chapter_72.jpg|SBR Chapter 72 SBR_Chapter_73.jpg|SBR Chapter 73 SBR_Chapter_74.jpg|SBR Chapter 74 SBR_Chapter_76.jpg|SBR Chapter 76 SBR_Chapter_80.jpg|SBR Chapter 80 SBR_Chapter_83.jpg|SBR Chapter 83 SBR_Chapter_85.png|SBR Chapter 85 SBR_Chapter_87.jpg|SBR Chapter 87 SBR_Chapter_88.jpg|SBR Chapter 88 SBR_Chapter_89.png|SBR Chapter 89 SBR_Chapter_90.png|SBR Chapter 90 SBR Chapter 92.jpg|SBR Chapter 92 SBR_Chapter_93.jpg|SBR Chapter 93 SBR Chapter 95.jpg|SBR Chapter 95 Видеоигры ASB= Johnny JoestarASB.png|Johnny's render, All Star Battle Johnny ASB.jpg|Johnny astride Slow Dancer in ASB JohnnyTaunt.jpg|Johnny taunting, ASB JohnnyACT2HHA.jpg|Executing his first HHA with ACT2, ASB JohnnyACT3HHA.jpg|Executing his second HHA with ACT3, ASB JohnnyACT4HHA.jpg|Executing his third and final HHA with ACT4, ASB JohnnyGHA.jpg|Johnny executing his GHA, ASB Johnny A.jpg|Johnny Costume A in All Star Battle Johnny B.jpg|Johnny Costume B in All Star Battle Johnny C.jpg|Johnny Costume C in All Star Battle 7jny.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= JohnnyEoH.png|Johnny's render, Eyes of Heaven JohnnySDEoH.png|Johnny Joestar astride Slow Dancer in Eyes of Heaven GyroJohnny.jpg|Gyro and Johnny in the synopsis of Steel Ball Run JohnnyJoestarinEoH.png|Johnny fight intro in Eyes of Heaven JohnnyGyroDHA.jpg|Johnny activating his and Gyro's DHA, EoH Johnny_Win_Pose.png|Johnny along with Tusk Act 4 and Slow Dancer in Eyes of Heaven JohnnyTeaTime.jpg|Johnny's cafe animation, EoH JohnnyEoHSide.jpg|Johnny's Costume C, EoH Фигурки 29053.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure Johnny21.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure 2nd color Medicos-johnnyjoestar2.jpg|Super Action Statue JohnnySAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue 2nd color 161430.jpg|World Collectable Figure 161437.jpg|World Collectable Figure 173100.jpg|World Collectable Figure Навигация